Unnerved
by Cynder7777
Summary: Wanting to prove Kiba wrong after calling him a scardey-cat, Naruto invites everyone to go out to the new scary movie. Even though Sakura is terrified of the thought of going to the scary movie, the mention of her crush's possible appearance is enough to convince her. Under a screen lit with terrifying images of monsters, what will happen? AU. SasuSaku. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

So... Haven't written anything in a while... Eh he he... HERE HAVE A ONESHOT *dodges thrown objects*

* * *

**-Unnerved-**

* * *

"I told you! I'm not scared!" came the blonde's indignant cry.

"Sure you aren't," Kiba snorted, a taunting smirk aimed toward his friend. "Scaredy-cat!" The group of Kiba's friends laughed heatedly, throwing in other small taunts. Pure rage flashed in Naruto's eyes – he slammed the locker door closed furiously, on the verge of beating the heck out of his friends.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling they were all late to class. "Aw, come on…" Kiba whined. "Not another tardy…" He started retreating down the hall, in a hurry to try and get to class before his teacher could really notice his absence. "See you later, scaredy-cat!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into a classroom.

Scowling after his brunette friend, Naruto grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. His next class was math with Mr. Hatake. He could be 15 minutes late and he'd still be there before the teacher… So without a worry, the 16 year old strolled on towards the classroom.

But his heart still burned with rage after what Kiba had said. He was _not _a scaredy-cat! Naruto growled under his breath, irritated to no end. He wasn't afraid of anything! And he'd find a way to prove it!

* * *

An ear-splitting ring shattered the awkwardly silent room. With a cry of joy, the mass of students surged into the halls, ignorant of the teacher they had left high and dry.

Sakura scooped up her books and joined the sea of humanity, more than happy to be done with yet another day at Konoha High. No matter how talented she was at school, she still felt joyful eagerness at the weekend that was now on its way. Friday afternoon was here, untainted by school and its tedious sting. She was free!

A quick stop at her locker left her lugging a large backpack towards the front of the school. Luckily, her she had finished her pre-calculus assignment early and had used the remainder of class to finish up some other homework assignments, leaving Sakura open to use the weekend on whatever she wanted, homework-free.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned at the voice, surprised to hear someone calling her name. She saw a familiar blonde waving eagerly. With a slight sigh, Sakura turned and went to meet her friend.

"What's up, Ino?" the pinkette asked her best friend curiously.

Baby blue eyes gleamed as they met Sakura's own emerald ones. "Naruto's making some big deal about some horror movie or something, so he's inviting everyone to go see it with him!" The blonde grinned. "You gotta come along! It's the next one in the Unnerved series!"

The look on the pinkette's face said it all, but she added words too. "Ino, I got plans. I can't go to some stupid horror movie…" she stated boldly, trying to hide the fear that touched her heart.

"Come on, Sakura… You got to go!" The pinkette turned to see another one of her friends, Tenten, approach. Her brown eyes begged Sakura to come along. "Everyone's gunna be there…"

A slow shake of her head turned quickly into multiple adamant ones. "You know how I feel about horror movies…"

"Oh, please. Kiba told me that this is just Naruto trying to prove that he isn't scared. He won't last five minutes. I mean, come on. It's Naruto we're talking about. You can slip out after he's gone. No one will care! They all be too busy laughing in Naruto's face!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

"I told you already; I don't want to go." With that, Sakura pushed past Ino and continued on towards the front doors of the school. Ino and Tenten exchanged glance.

"Sakura! Don't chicken out on us… Sasuke's gunna be there!"

The name froze Sakura in her tracks. She stopped for a moment and stared down. Sasuke would be there.

"Come on, it's only one movie!" Tenten added. "Everyone'll be there… What will they think if you don't show? What'll Sasuke think?"

Sakura hesitated. Sasuke had been her crush since 3rd grade – she'd always been trying to impress him. But someone like him, coming from such a rich family, never would give a common girl like her a second glance. Since they had entered high school, she'd been adamantly denying liking him anymore, although it wasn't the complete truth. Naruto was her only connection to Sasuke – besides, he was a good friend of hers. What sort of a friend would she be if she didn't support one of her friends?

"Well?" Ino asked impatiently, tossing her luscious blonde hair over her shoulder. "You coming?"

"…" A deep sigh rattled in the pinkette's chest. "Yeah, I'll come," she murmured.

"Yay!" Tenten chirped with a smile. "I'll go tell Naruto!" She turned and ran out the doors, on her way to find the said blonde.

Ino stepped up and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura. I heard this one isn't as scary as the last two… Oh well! I can still enjoy it!" She beamed at Sakura a moment more before racing on outside to join the others. "I'll text you the time!"

"Yeah… It won't be as scary…" Sakura whispered under her breath. She took a deep swallow of air, then silently made her way outside so she could begin the hike home.

* * *

It wasn't long after school had ended that Sakura's phone received the message – the movie was at 6:20. Sakura sighed deeply when she saw it but simply replied with fake enthusiasm. She would do this for Naruto.

Not much longer after did she hear exactly how many people were going. Far too many, by Sakura's count. She didn't want all those people to witness her in absolute terror. This was why she hated horror movies…

But here she was, walking in to the theater. She stopped at the gate to buy her ticket, then walked towards the concession stands. Before she even had a chance to get in line, she was spotted by Ino.

"Hey! Sakura! Over here!" The blonde waved eagerly, more than pleased to see her best friend.

The pinkette walked over and smiled hesitantly at Ino. "Hey."

"Looks like you made it!" Ino smiled sweetly. "I thought for a moment you had chickened out on me."

"Well, I'm here now…" Sakura replied, putting on a large forced smile.

"Look at everyone here!" Ino purred eagerly. Sakura nodded, silently cursing her luck. It made sense for half of the people she saw to be here. It was well known that Naruto had a tendency to reach out and make a lot of friends. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were the ones Sakura had expected. Of course, that was only a portion of the people here. She also noticed that the three "sand-siblings", who were out of district friends of Naruto, were here too – Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Even Sai, a weird guy that Sakura was unfamiliar with, was here. There were others too – ones Sakura couldn't name if her life depended on it. She wasn't overly pleased with the prospect of sitting with all these people in a horror movie…

Tenten, with Hinata in tow, quickly came over. "Hey, Sakura! Glad to see you made it!"

"Hey, Tenten. How's it going, Hinata?"

The girl looked down, her pearly white eyes refusing to stay up on Sakura's face. "Oh, hi, Sakura…" she murmured softly.

"Forgive her, she's a little shy because of _you know who_…" Ino teased lightly, glancing over at Naruto, who was loudly proclaiming how he wasn't going to be scared.

Before Sakura could response, she noticed Naruto working his way towards her. "Sakura! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it!" the blonde exclaimed happily, his blue eyes filled with glee.

"Like I was going to miss out on this," she proclaimed in response, swallowing the unease she felt.

"Hey, everyone!" Kiba called, weaving through the crowd and stopping by Ino. "Let's make some bets on who's gunna scream first!"

A swarm of chatter and laughter filled the area. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba in annoyance, but loudly added, "Yeah! Who do you think it'll be? It won't be me, that's for sure! Believe it!"

More laughter.

"I bet it'll be the pink!" A guy she didn't know yelled.

"Nah, it'll be Naruto!" another argued.

Soon the crowd broke into a multitude of loud arguments all squalling over who would scream first. Sakura felt a light brush touch her cheeks but she refused to acknowledge it. Naruto was acting a little squirrely but he didn't try to ruin the fun.

Eventually the squall died down and Naruto turned to his best friend. "Oi, Sasuke. Who do you think it'll be?"

The raven looked around from where he stood, leaning casually against the wall. Sakura felt her heart start to beat slightly faster in her chest at the sight of him. He looked so perfect, with his beautifully sculpted body, shiny black hair, and dark, mysterious eyes. There wasn't a girl in the theater who hadn't turned to give him a thorough look, even though none of their glances would ever be returned. Sasuke Uchiha, of the rich Uchiha family, was the most lusted after among the guys at school – and easily the most talented. He turned his head ever so slightly, shifting his spiky black bangs and revealing dark onyx eyes. His cool, unreadable gaze lingered in Sakura's eyes for a moment before he turned away and distantly stated, "It'll be Naruto." The blonde glared at his best friend while others laughed and continued their arguments, but Sakura was too busy feeling warm and fuzzy. Sasuke must believe in her!

By then, the crowd was on its way towards the movie. They stopped to grab some snacks at the concessions stand – candy, large sodas, and popcorn galore – before everyone surged down the halls and into the theater for Unnerved – Part 3. People quickly began to pick their seats - Kiba grabbed Ino and pulled her into the seat next to him, while Tenten sat on Ino's other side. Neji took the seat next to Tenten, while Hinata sat next to him. Naruto threw himself next to Hinata, completely oblivious to the girl's large blush. Sasuke sat next to his best friend, which only left one seat for Sakura – next to Sasuke. She squeezed past all her friends and took her seat, taking a nervous breath. The movie would be starting any second now… Any second too soon.

A young couple in their early twenties took the final seats next to Sakura, much to her disappointed. Instead of her friends, she got strangers. There weren't any more seats in that row that were open, so the rest of the group just moved to the row below. Sighing, the pinkette took a meager sip of her soda and tried to swallow the anxiety that threatened to overcome her.

The lights grew dimmer than the faint gleam before, signaling the start of the movie. Sakura squeezed her eyes closed tightly, exhaled, then opened them and stared at the screen. Even in the first few minutes, Sakura found herself cringing at the slightest noise, the faintest sign of life. She could already feel her heart throbbing in her chest, pounding much faster than any heart ever should. This was stupid choice. She should've just stayed –

Bam! Blood squirted everywhere onscreen as the hideous beast hidden in the shadows made his first attack. Sakura squealed ever so lightly and cowered down, unknowingly drawing herself closer to the one next to her. More gore flowed, enticing much more rapid breathing from Sakura. She bit her lip, digging her teeth painfully into the skin. Another loud noise forced her to flinch and she ducked her face into Sasuke's shoulder, seeking refuge from the despicable images that flooded the screen. The terrifying sounds rang out, amplified by the large theater incasing them. Sakura let out a soft whimper and continued to hide her emerald eyes.

Even Sakura's friends weren't immune to the effects of the movie. Tenten, despite how horror movies rarely spiked anything from her, was cringing slightly and even darted her eyes away a few times. Ino sat with her eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath, catching Kiba's attention, who put his arm nonchalantly around her. She, of course, jumped and then snapped something furiously at him, which caused him to withdraw with a slightly hurt snort. Even Hinata, preoccupied by the way Naruto kept squeezing her hand and pulling her close to him, found herself a little skittish a few times. But she was able to quickly shrug it off to continue watching the movie.

The minutes dragged by, as long as ever to poor Sakura. She cautiously pulled herself away from Sasuke's comforting shoulder and dared to watch the screen, finding a moment of peace onscreen. But that moment was gone far too quickly when the fire alarms suddenly went off in the building the main characters found themselves in. Sakura shrank down and gripped Sasuke's arm, trembling, silent with terror. This was _not_ her idea of a good time… She clamped her teeth into her lip and just held on, fighting the tears that were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

Hinata tried to lean forward enough to meet Sakura's eye to give her a comforting smile, but before she could she felt Naruto grabbing her arm. A blush crept over her cheeks as she turned and found Naruto staring at the movie, his cobalt eyes wide, pupils dilated in pure adrenaline and fear. She reached out hesitantly, then rubbed Naruto's shoulder in a gentle, comforting way. This earned her a slight glance from him and the softest "thank you". His iron hold on her only tightened.

* * *

The movie was on the brink of halfway through, yet Sakura's terrified grip on Sasuke's arm was nowhere near to loosening. She held on, her breathing rapid and eyes wide with terror. Her small frame was pressed firmly against the side of the seat, close enough for Sasuke to feel the warmth of her skin even when she wasn't touching him directly. Curiosity gripped him, fueled by this display; Sasuke turned and glanced over at the young pinkette besides him. A hint of wetness could be seen in her eyes – the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes. A soft smirk touched Uchiha's lips. Sakura had always shown how strong she was – there wasn't a time at school when she let her tough mask slip to reveal a soft heart or anything. She wasn't the type to show such weakness, no matter where she was with others. That's what made this whole ordeal so amusing.

Silent and dark, he leaned over and chuckled lightly in her ear. "It amuses me to no end, Sakura, that such a simple thing as this scary movie could draw such fear from you…" He breathed, his breath hot against her skin.

"I'm not scared," she whispered back, despite the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes which so blatantly argued.

He smirked and leaned close enough for his lips to brush her skin. "Then why such a tight grip, Sa-ku-ra?"

* * *

Hinata's face burned a bright red – Naruto was holding her tight, completely preoccupied by the move in front of him. She hesitated, then placed her head ever so gently on his shoulder, pressing her burning cheek against his soft sleeve. The blonde started and stared at Hinata for a moment, startled by this action, before placing his head on top of hers. A deep calm began to rise within him- something about this felt _good_. He closed his eyes and just soaked in the moment, ignoring the heated glare being delivered by her cousin, Neji. But he didn't have a chance to continue that glare for long when Tenten drew his attention away, leaving the two to sit in peace.

* * *

Sakura felt the blush rising on her cheeks. "I'm… I'm sorry…" she stammered, forcing her cramped muscles to let go as she started to pull away.

Before she had a chance to withdraw her hand from him, a strong, cool hand gripped her wrist. "No…" he breathed, his lips tickling the skin next to her ear, his nose buried in her soft pink locks. "It's fine, Sakura," he purred teasingly.

A sudden shriek comes from the actions onscreen, causing Sakura to cower into Sasuke and grip him tight. The raven closes his eyes and exhales softly. He silently notes how only she would ever be allowed to do that.

Trying to swallow her fear, Sakura lifts her head away from Sasuke's shoulder and took a deep breath. Now was the time to be brave. She wasn't going to cower forever. She was going to watch.

Of course, that was just the moment that the shadowy monster erupted from out of nowhere and tackled the main character to the ground, his long fangs slobbering with disgusting slime and blood. Sakura knew she couldn't keep the scream in – she began to open her mouth, about to let the shriek out –

When Sasuke's mouth met hers in a strong kiss that absorbed her scream. But even when the scream was gone, he didn't move. He stayed a moment long, relishing the kiss – Naruto's scream echoed in the background.

Sakura broke away, staring in baffled confusion at Sasuke. He merely smirked at her, his shadowy eyes unreadable, and returned to watching the movie.

In what seems like only a few more seconds, the credits began to roll. Sakura sat for a moment more, staring after Sasuke as he stood and disappeared down the aisle after the others. A moment's more hesitation stayed until she too got up and made her way out of the theater.

The group assembled one last time out in front of the theater. Kiba leaned in towards Naruto and jeered, "Guess who screamed first!"

A flash of anger crossed the blonde's face. "That wasn't a scream!" he protested.

Kiba smirked and wrapped an arm around Ino, who accepted his gesture. "Oh, please…" he snorted. "You sounded like a girl. Come on, Ino." The two walked off toward Kiba's car, after Ino sent Sakura a knowing smirk.

Tenten also smirked at Sakura, raising her eyebrow teasingly before she slipped up next to Neji and leaned against him. He started and noticed her, then leaned over and pressed his nose to hers. Sakura turned away, smiling to herself, and started to walk out towards the parking lot.

She stood and watched her friends start to disband, going in separate groups to carpool and give each other rides. With a slight sigh, she pulled out her phone, ready to call her mom to ask for a ride.

Before she could even dial the first number, she felt hands on her shoulder. The pinkette snapped around, yelping in shock, to find Sasuke smirking at her.

"Here, let me drive you home," he purrs. Sakura can't think of a reason to say no, so before long the two were alone in Sasuke's car.

For a while they just rode in silence. It was all Sakura could do not to burst out the question she desperately wanted answered – a question about the kiss. As they draw to a stop at Sakura's house, the pinkette can barely stand it. The raven got out and opened the door, then walked her to the gate before stopping. She couldn't hold it any longer – she had to know! Yet before she has a chance to ask, Sasuke smirks at her and teasingly purrs, "Need me to check under your bed tonight, Sakura?"

A blush taunts her cheeks. She raises her hand to hit his shoulder, fighting the embarrassment that consumed her. But Sasuke grabs her hand in his own before she had a chance and pulled her in, locking in her a long, fierce kiss.

By the time they break away, Sakura just stared at him, star-struck. Sasuke's characteristic smirk returns. Coolly, he states, "Next time we'll go to whatever movie you want."

She stares at him for a second longer, then hesitantly murmured, "I don't think everybody-"

"I don't mean everyone. Just you and me. No one else."

"W-w-wait what?" she stammered, bewildered.

"Gosh, you're slow. Pick a movie you want to see and call me." He stared directly into her eyes and smirked.

"A-ah okay Sasuke…" she stammered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks again.

"Hn. Night, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Sakura hesitated for a second, then leaned in and pecked at his cheek.

A hint of satisfaction overcame the Uchiha's gaze. "Bye."

Sakura stood for moment, then called, "W-wait! Sasuke!"

He turns. "Hn?"

"Can you…" she looked away and blushed, "Can you check under my bed please?"

The smug smirk returns. "Ah."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Nothing like random pointless fluff...

No promises about more stories/more chapters from me... Ever... *sweatdrop*

Well we'll just have to see! Please review!

Cynder7777


End file.
